The Queen and Her Kings, The King and Her Queens
by A. R. K. M. Volkov
Summary: Imagine when two 23 year old girls go into the world of Merlin and meet the legends themselves. What happens when they do? Well you'll just have to read and find out. Rated M. Written by A. Volkov and Mystery.
1. Prolog

The Queen and her Kings, the King and her Queens

By: A. R. K. M. Volkov

**AN:/ Hi this is A. Volkov and-**

**Mystery: ELLO! This is Volkov's best friend in the entire world... no universe… no multiverse! In all of FanFiction! Anyways, this is Zoe but if I ever reappear in other stories, you shall know me as Mystery.**

**Volkov: Anyway, we do not own Merlin because otherwise this would not be written… it would be real and Morgana would not have died… Arthur probably still would have…**

**Mystery: NO HE WOULDN'T! NEITHER WOULD LANCELOT!**

**Volkov: no Lancelot would have been tortured to the point of insanity and then brutally murdered by Gwen.**

**Mystery: *Huffs* Fine, but Arthur would definitely live!**

**Volkov: then he would have been made into a slave because I hate Arthur with every fiber of my being. And Merlin would have fallen in love with Morgana and the y would have lived happily as King and Queen. Oh and Gwen would die of insanity. **

**Mystery: You and your insanity… *sighs* oh well, I do like Mergana but you really have a thing for hating any "good" characters while you love the "evil" ones. Hold on… we've done the disclaimer, now let's start the story!**

Fridays are the perfect days for parties, right? And on Friday the 13th, no party is safe from sabotage in our college community. But you know, the party started just like any other… Well, by our standards that is, then again anything could be normal for us. By us I mean Ari and I. That's probably still confusing because I am Zoe.

The party was crazy and all of the people we knew and approved of were there. (No popular kids who couldn't take the crazy. Where would be the fun in that? Well, we tried that once, let's just say that the mental institute had a few more people come and join and the college lost some students… not that we had anything to do with it.) It was cool because everyone knew each other and how to interact with each other. For example, nobody spoke with Ari unless I was standing right next to her, seeing as she is a bit violent but nobody needs to know about that… right? If you look past that or have come to be fine with it if not violent in return she is actually really caring deep, deep, deep, deep… you know what I think you get it. I seemed to have gotten to that place in her heart; however I seem to be the only one who can find it in the twisted game that has been written out by destiny and fate. This game is life and you only get one chance, no redo or game over and replay because game over is final and there isn't any going back. Anyways, I balance Ari out with my bright quirky personality that just never seems to fade unless you do something really bad. By really bad, I mean threaten or hurt my friends and family or break my trust. It's happened before, like the night my parents were killed. Ari was my rock, she kept me grounded… on the surface at least and not six feet below.

Back to the party now, I'm getting distracted; the party wasn't just any, you see it was amazing. Our group of friends really is quite daring, there are people flying down staircase railings and jumping off a trampoline at the bottom through windows and into the pool on the other side. There are people dancing on the roof and like almost no other group can do, our punch lasted over 3 hours before being spiked. Anyone could tell you that Ari had done it though, there really wasn't any question on why either, the party was obviously getting too boring for her tastes. The staggering forms of our peers, exhausted from the party moved around us. I noticed a strange light coming from one of the rooms upstairs. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. Therefore, being the curious but knowledgeable person that I am, I headed upstairs in search of the source of the light.

On some random note, I don't care whose idea it was to have the party on Number 6, 66th street but they were crazy! Crazy, I tell you! Crazy! 666 is the Devil's number and now there is a strange light creeping from around the door to my left. My hand is drawn to it by an invisible force but when I grasp the doorknob in my hand for a moment before slowly turning it, I was sealing my fate of my own accord. My life would never be the way it once was, no matter how hard I tried. The door crept open, my hand still on the doorknob as I peeked around to see what awaited me.

The light was obstructed by a form; one that I thought much resembled that of a human girl about my age, 23. I slipped into the room and continued toward the figure when I realized, it was a girl! Not just any girl but Ari who had left my side not more than 10 minutes ago. I reach out for her hand to turn her around but as soon as my fingers clasped hers we were falling. Faster and faster we spun and I saw bits of things and creatures that logic says should not exist. You know what I say to that? Too bad logic! Unicorns and dragons, phoenixes and fey flew past my eyes with the occasional stray bolt of magic to accompany them. I remember my dreams of a life unlived but possible, if you knew where to look. The swirls of power seem to speed up and my head starts spinning like it does when you are dizzy. The beautiful creatures of magic seem to go by quicker than before and the bolts of magic continue to come by at a faster pace. I could feel the power circling around me, speeding up until it couldn't go any faster.

And then… it all goes dark.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mystery: Yay! Another chapter up and ready to be read!**

**Volkov: Yes how brilliant.**

**Mystery: Brilliant indeed! And in this chapter we meet… *glances around suspiciously* some of our favorite bad girls of the entire Merlin Series**

**Volkov: MORGANA AND MORGAUSE! WE GET TO MEET THE SISTERS!**

**Mystery: And we all know who she wants to see the most… *sighs* some days, I just don't know… ANYWAYS! On to the disclaimer because I know that you all hate that! We don't own it. Don't ask us why not because we don't know… the makers of Merlin did not get back to us from our letter.**

**Volkov: I'm thinking about just going over with a flamethrower and making them let us own Merlin but Mystery says that's not right so I'm holding back for now…**

**Mystery: I only said that if I don't get to make your flamethrower! Hairspray and a lighter work wonders!**

**ON TO THE STORY**

I awoke to a pair brown eyes staring into my own violet ones. After a stare down I noticed the blond hair that wrapped around our two faces like a curtain, you couldn't see out and you surely couldn't see in either. My tanned hands were tied… literally I could feel them tied with rope, which I knew how to get out of. (Don't ask why. It had something to do with my 5th foster dad, peaches and a shotgun.) I quickly untied my hands without letting the other girl know as she seemed to be inspecting my face and eyes. In less than 30 seconds I've freed my hands and am pushing on the girl's shoulders to get her off me.

"Where's Ari?" I ask the girl who upon more observation is obviously a woman in more ways than one, her eyes are wide open. "And who are you anyways?"

She backed up and off me quickly but stayed standing over me. "Who I am is none of your concern. Who the hell are you and how the hell did you end up in this forest?!"

"Where's Ari? Where did you take her!?" I yell, "And what the fuck do you mean by getting here?!"

"Zoe, I'm here. Stop screaming around will you? I would quite like to know who these dick heads are." I hear a familiar voice speaking in that strange brand of sarcasm that I'm sure only Ari and I have perfected.

"ARI!" I yell happily taking in the sight of the electric blue eyed girl I had come to count on in times of need.

"Enough! You will only speak when spoken to." The woman states with authority, I just smirk and roll my eyes. Who does she think she is, telling me what to do?

"Yup." I lay the sarcasm on thick with these words. "When hell freezes over, that's when I'll listen to you."

"That may happen sooner than you think but no matter. I don't need your cooperation to get information… Zoe was it?"

"Yeah, so you know my name, big deal. Then what shall I call you? Because I really don't want to have to keep calling you 'Woman' in my head."

"I am Morgause, High Priestess of the Triple Goddess and the eldest daughter of Vivien Le Fay." And she gestured to the woman near Ari "This is my sister the Lady Morgana, also a High Priestess and daughter of Uther Pendragon, second in line to the throne of Camelot."

"Wait what?! You're Morgana and Morgause?! I think you two are fucking brilliant!" Ari suddenly called from where she seemed to be tied –without ropes- to a tree.

"THE Morgana and Morgause? Are you kidding me? Camelot? Whoa… What about Merlin?"

"Zoe you can't be thinking about idiots like Merlin! This is MORGANA AND MORGAUSE! The two most powerful dark witches of all time! And we're here talking to them! AND they haven't killed us yet!"

"Yes of course Ari, you would get excited that they hadn't killed us yet. I'd rather not get killed at all. Besides Merlin isn't an idiot, he just needs…"

"Wait" Morgana started "why on earth would you know who Merlin is?! And how would you know I am a powerful witch?!" putting a knife under Ari's throat and pushing it into her skin just enough so it would hurt but wouldn't break the skin.

Because Ari couldn't speak without slitting her own throat, I did. "We don't. We've never met you or Merlin before but know things that we shouldn't"

"What kind of things? Tell me now!" Morgana roared in fury. But she seemed more interested in Ari's answer since the moment I tried to speak Morgause put a silencing spell on me and Morgana released Ari.

"Well I really don't think you should know Morgana. If you don't mind me asking what year is this?" Ari asked curiously.

"What do you mean what year is this? It's the year 666 obviously." Ari looked at me and smiled devilishly. She knew that the fact was going to drive me nuts until the New Year began. After all, time travel doesn't work if you lose your designated driver.

"That's fucking brilliant. 666 the devil's number. The evil number." She was rubbing it in now. I couldn't speak and she was totally having fun with this. I like to rant and rave when I have a problem and she knew I couldn't. "That is so freaking awesome! Don't you think so Zoe?" she looked over and smiled sweetly at me. Her voice dripped innocence but I wasn't buying it. My eyes narrowed as I glared in Ari's direction. Maybe plan #45 wouldn't be so bad. (Don't ask; it has something to do with spiders, snakes, soap and apples.) Morgana and Morgause were watching us closely with something akin to interest. I just hope the interest didn't turn to killing us.

"So what are you two? Sisters? Friends? Lovers?"

"Oh ya totally lovers. Obviously. Can't you tell?" Ari's voice dripped with sarcasm this time. Morgana backhanded her hard across the face but she didn't even blink. My fury rose toward Morgana, nobody hurts Ari!

"Was that supposed to do something? Anyway we grew up in the foster system together so we're about as close as you can get and much closer than sisters without it being creepy." I nodded once but then turned away from them. Ari noticed and probably frowned but I couldn't see. "Zoe stop being child will you." Ari called from across the clearing. I swung my head to glare at her for but a moment before looking the other way once again.

"Morgana I think we should take these two back to the cave. I want to interrogate them alone and I can't do that out in the open. Plus you need to get back to Camelot before that troublesome servant catches you."

"Oh yes I almost forgot." Morgana magicked our hands together once more and tied them to the back of two horses. Then the two sisters mounted them. Ari was behind Morgana's horse and I was behind Morgause's horse. However, I didn't stand up. I just sat even when the horse started to move. The horse didn't get far; it seemed to not be able to go further than the rope would let them from where I sat.

"Oh gosh Zoe. You are the most stubborn child I have ever met." Ari sighed. "Hey can you two give me a sec so I can get her up" Ari asked Morgana since she had been staring murderously at me.

"Hurry up!" Morgause commanded. So what does Ari do? She picks me up and swings me around so that my arms are around her neck as I rest on her back. Unhappy as I was, I complied with her wishes and sighed silently as I wrapped my legs around her torso. We caught up with the horses and were on our way. It wasn't long before I was asleep. Ari had a smooth step and so with my head snuggled into her pale neck and her black cropped hair barely brushing my face, I fell asleep quite quickly. I have a gift though for falling asleep anywhere and time travel is tiring.

When I woke up, I noticed Morgana was gone and I wasn't on Ari's back anymore but in a small chair in front of a table full of paper. The other thing I noticed was that I woke up screaming from a dream that I cannot remember. I heard a scream that harmonized with my own. I searched my memory for something that would explain it. I realized 'interrogate them alone' was more than just interrogation. I was still tied up with magic and wouldn't be able to reach Ari. Instead, I created a distraction.

Confession time: I pushed the vase off the table. I also kicked the chair over. And I also screamed bloody murder even though no one could hear because of the silencing spell.

**Ari's POV**

When Morgause got us to this cave thing in the mountains the first thing she did was tie Zoe up to a chair by a table and then she dragged me into another "room" if you could even call it that. All it is, is a small little cave joined to the first and cut off by a blanket or sheet pulled over the entrance. She tied my wrists together and to the ceiling of the cave with a nice pair of heavy chains that weren't letting me go anywhere and put a leather strap around my mouth with what seemed to be a ball of some sort attached to it that went in my mouth to keep me from making noise.

Then she started to undress me. That was really weird but I suppose I should have expected it. She drew out a dagger with which she ripped apart my black long sleeved turtle neck shirt to get it off me. I assume at first this is so she can get to my back easier but the way her eyes go up and down my body as if I were a play thing makes me wonder if she has ulterior motives for this. Then she slides my pants off me and throws them away with my shirt. Well I suppose I'll be staying like this for a while since I have no clothes.

"You really are a beautiful thing Ari. Now you're all mine, to do with as I wish. I can't wait to start the fun. Can you?" She says this as she circles my body looking at every curve, and every muscle. Her hands roam my body freely as if she is looking for the soft bit in a rock solid wall to start chipping away at.

"Lets play a game" she says as she caresses my cheek with her hand. Now I know she's got ulterior motives. Everything about her right now screams seductive. "I'm going to ask you a question. Every time you lie or don't answer me I will make you feel pain beyond your wildest dreams. For every question you tell the me the truth I will give you a reward."

"I don't think I'll be very good at this game." I say. I really can't think of much else with the way her hand seems to be getting closer and closer to my breasts and her eyes keep wandering around my body like that.

"Oh you'll do fine as long as you're a good little bitch. First question: how did you come to be in this world seeing as you can't possibly be originally from it?"

"None of your damn business." I spit out at her. The look on her face makes me think very hard about taking it back.

"Wrong answer my dear." she says smiling at me like she's the predator waiting for something edible to come by and she's just found the jackpot. Then she puts her fingers to my stomach and I feel as if I'm on fire.

_Five Hours Or So Later_

"I'm going to ask you one last time- How did you get to this world and where did you come from?" Morgause asked, irritated by my lack of answers. I was chained to the wall with only my black bra and panties on with blood coating my entire body except for my head. Bits of my skin was hanging off the muscle and my left leg was just barely hanging on by the smallest pieces of skin while my right leg seemed to be broken. I'm also sure quite a good portion of the skin on my back was off but I couldn't really be sure. I am sure I had been there for hours. Morgause had been torturing me, trying to figure out where we were from, how'd we get there, how old we were, how we knew about them and quite a few others that I can't remember. She's been going about asking the same questions over and over for a long time. I remained silent. Of course I knew how we got here, and Morgause knew that I was lying when I said I didn't know. I knew Zoe didn't fully understand it because she had never learned magic but I had hopped from world to world for 4 years strait a few years ago so I knew how portals were created and such. But I wouldn't tell the High Priestess if my life depended on it… which in a way it almost did. Ha that's hilarious. I'd love to watch them try to kill me… anyways… who gets off topic when they're being tortured?

"ANSWER ME!" she screamed after a few minutes which broke me out of my thoughts.

"Like I told you before, I'm not telling you where we came from and I do. Not. Know. How. We. Got. Here." I hissed out the last part slowly as if the words were in their own sentence to try to nail it through her head and because it was hurting like hell to talk or think at all.

"Fine. I know you're lying to me. I'll get it out of you one way or another. Remember my pet?" She held up what looked like a small black snake. Yes of course I remembered it. It had only been used on my for an entire hour after Morgause had gotten bored of whipping me and ripping my skin off. The Ethair, the thing that caused a man (or woman) unimaginable pain. Worse than the cruciatus curse from Harry Potter. "The Ethair. Why don't we see how willing you are to talk after a little more time with it." Then the bitch let the thing bite me - again - and the pain! It felt like I was melting from the inside and was wrapped in ice. I felt my nightmares become real and all hope or happiness I've ever had vanish. I heard myself screaming… Was it me? I thought I heard someone else also…

Then all of a sudden it stopped. Just like that. The pain wasn't as bad and Morgause had turned on her heal looking toward the room that Zoe was in. I could hear something crash to the ground. 'Oh gosh Zoe, what the hell did you do now? Keep quiet you fucking idiot!' I wanted to yell at her but I was far too weak at that point. Morgause started walking toward the door. Stopped. Turned around. Then grinned evilly at me as if she just thought of something horrible that she couldn't wait to do. Then she unlocked the chains so I was sent to the floor which just made me scream again. My legs! What the hell were wrong with my legs!? She seemed to see how horrible they were and said a spell to fix them up to the point where I would walk. It'd still hurt like hell but I could walk.

"Get up girl. We're going to see how your dear… companion is liking her new surroundings." Shit. That b was going to make me go out there terribly weak and covered with blood just to see how much Z cared about me and to watch her horrified look when she saw me. Shit, shit, shit.

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I stopped screaming at the same time as Ari did. Scarier still, it went silent from her screams. Ari may seem really cold and stuff but if you got her to scream then something really bad was going on. If she goes silent abruptly then she is most likely unconscious or unable to scream because of her lack of clear thought or strength. I didn't have to wait long before I had my answer, a moment later Ari appeared in the doorway, bloody and cut up with bruises all over but alive nonetheless. I was happy to see her but my half smile turns to a frown when she trips forward. Morgause's hand is outstretched behind Ari and I knew that she had pushed Ari. You know those moments when you get really pissed at someone and you find some sort of unexpected strength, well, I get that… a lot. This time, I got a burst of speed. I sprinted forward and grabbed Ari by her arms and shook her.

"What the hell Ari?" I yell silently. "What were you thinking, going through this? Its just going to happen to me anyways so you didn't have to! Give her the fucking information dammit! Let her kill me in my sleep or whatever, I don't…"

"Haha well look at this. So concerned about one another." Morgause looked sickenly happy about the way we were acting. I was almost positive she didn't know what I was saying but wouldn't bet my life on it. Ari's face is stricken as realization settles in to her features. Her horror, which I have only seen a few times before becomes easily recognizable before being replaced by a mask of nothingness, like a reflex. This is no longer the girl I knew in 2013 but someone different, someone stronger and who knew hardship that they should never know.

"Come dear Zoe I think it's your time to play." Morgause then pulled me away from Ari by the hair into the room they had just come out of with Ari coming right behind. I had a very distinct feeling that this was NOT going to be fun, painless or a tea party with dolls, especially when I saw the torture devices. I mean, of course we are going to have a tea party with sugar and cakes in a room with torture devices. Why wouldn't we? Anyways, before I know it my hands are in chains. For some reason I don't remember them being put on me. I come up blank except for them just appearing. The chains were connected to the ceiling and I started to rise into the air, unable to do anything to stop it. It felt something like floating except I was being dragged by my wrists. I saw Ari being placed in a chair just opposite me, the chair had chains, straps, or cuffs on it. She soon was completely chained up in the chair where she could see exactly what was happening to me as I would be tortured. I could just think of what she would say if she could, _Why the fuck did you have to piss off the people who have us captive? What the fuck was going through your damn head? You are going to be in so much pain and I won't be able to help you. I hope you learned something! _I couldn't help thinking that she would be right. This was my fault after all, and now I have to suffer the pain and Ari has to watch. That might be a little worse for me because she is probably trying to get Ari to break. Tough luck Morgause! Ari won't break because she never does for anyone…

**Ari's POV**

I watched Zoe get chained to the ceiling with the chains I was in the still had my drying blood on them. My own arms were chained to a wooden chair and my wrists and neck were secured with leather straps that made it impossible to move. I knew that Morgause wanted to see me suffer by watching Zoe go through what I went through but I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of watching me meltdown so I kept my face neutral. I knew that I looked bored and unaffected because I had mastered this look when I was 7. I knew it would probably hurt Zoe even more to think that I dont really care what happens to her but I couldn't show Morgause my feelings. Ever. If anyone knew how much I cared about Zoe then I'd be screwed and so would she. I love Zoe with every fiber of my being and it tears me apart to know how much pain she's in but I can't do anything about it. And when I say love I mean it… romantically… I suppose it doesn't matter in what way since she will never return my feelings. Gosh it's going to be painful.

Morgause starts by tearing off Zoe's almost blood red shirt so she is left in only her bra and black short skirt which btw I can see under from my angle. I suppose the reasoning is so Morgause can get to more of her skin and can look at her handiwork better. After all it's exactly what she did with me. Or maybe she just like's looking at other people's bodies while she cuts them up… I think it may be a way she gets herself high. It's almost a bit disturbing of course but honestly I find it fascinating that a person can actually feel happiness from causing someone else pain.

Anyway… after she tears off her clothes she brings out her whip…. Her freaking whip which she loves to use oh so much. I'm a bit surprised that she didn't feel Zoe up or anything… I suppose she just wants to get it over with now. When she enchants the whip without having to hold it I get supremely pissed since it looks as if she even considers Zoe worth whipping herself! How the hell? She doesn't even care if she does a decent job of it! That nasty piece of shit!

I'm broken out of my thoughts by Zoe's first whip. I hear it hit her back and see the tears that are instantly in her eyes. I hope she can hold it back. I hope she knows better than to give Morgause the satisfaction of watching her cry. It hits her again and again and I know how much it hurts and I see the silent scream and can see the tears that slip down her eyes and I just hope Morgause doesn't leave any large scars at this point since wishing for anything else would be stupid. The High Priestess comes and stands behind me putting her hands on my shoulders. Completely against my will I feel myself shudder under her touch.

"You know you don't have to watch this Ari. All you have to do is cooperate and this can all be over for both of you. Come on little girl you don't want her to suffer anymore do you?" Morgause whispers in my ear after about 20 minutes of watching Zoe. The bloods been dripping for about 10 minutes. Zoe passed out 5 minutes ago and Morgause is now letting her just hang there. She's been playing with my hair as I watch the whip make it around Z's body and a few times I felt myself leaning into her hand before I caught myself. I think she's doing this all just to make it easier to break me. If I screw up my head then she'll be able to get in easier.

I refuse to give in to her though and decide its best not to answer. After all I may not be giving in but I don't want Zoe hurt more than she has to be. I don't know what will come flying out of my mouth if I open it… I'm so freaking pissed. This was apparently the wrong thing to do though.

"Come on little one. Just give me what I want and you can go free." The way she said it made it feel sexual like it had another meaning than to just give her answers and I felt myself once again leaning back towards her, my body reacting of its own will to her voice. _Shit. Shit. Shit. I cannot react this way! I have to stay strong! _I tell myself as I snap out of it._ Dont pay attention to her! Figure out how to get out of here! _Then I figure it out. I know how to get out of here…. I think. I turn my head in the other direction as if to say _I don't care what you say. I'm not giving you anything, _and it happens just like that.

She brings her hand around to turn my head back to her and when she does I bite down on her figures hard. Well she yells and looks shocked and furious I twist my self back around and bite her again in the neck. Almost like a vampire but without the sucking the blood part. I bite hard then use the chair to slam her into the wall and in the process break the chair so the chains no longer work. Then for good measure I slam I brick into her head with every bit of force I can.

I dont waste time seeing if she's alive or not and run right over to Zoe. I hurry as fast as I can with her own chains then put her body over my shoulder in a fireman's carry. I hear her moan in pain so she can't be dead or completely unconscious although all the blood is a bit scary.

I go through the other part of the cave and bolt as fast as I can. I don't worry about proper clothes… we don't have time and ours are ruined. I just run over the jagged rocks and bits of wood and other gross things that are outside the cave and try not to be so hard with Zoe. I run for a good 5 minutes before I hear horse hooves coming fast up behind me. Damn this is hard. Blood is starting to come out of my wounds to and it hurts like hell. I start off faster and running to the side in hopes of losing the High Priestess. I do good for another 10 minutes, using trees and such to help me but then I hear the horse again and turn left.

And then I literally run straight into a horse, fall back and drop Zoe… all in the same go. Which btw happens to have its owner just getting down from said horse. And the owner of the horse who is now looking at me with such disgust and hatred on her face its unbelievable is Morgana.

Fucking fuck fuckidy fuck.


End file.
